Now morons are wizards
by SweetMusicDreamer
Summary: AU. PARODIA. Un grupo de estudiantes españoles se embarcan en una aventura hacia la escuela de magia. Pero no todos los hechiceros son atentos y bien educados. Ahora también los cretinos son magos. Prepárate, Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**:)**

**NOW MORONS ARE WIZARDS**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

*Whatsapp*

Irrelevant Cris: _¡Sandra, furcia, adivina lo que me ha llegado!_

Fatty Honey S: _¿Un vibrador?_

Irrelevant Cris: 

Irrelevant Cris: _Ya quisieras tú eso._

Fatty Honey S: _Pues sí, para qué nos vamos a engañar._

Irrelevant Cris: _Je, sé nota que llevas mucho sin follar ;)_

Fatty Honey S: _Tanto _como_ tú C:_

Irrelevant Cris: _Bueno, pues me ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts y a ti no :D_

Fatty Honey S:_ …¿Qué es Hogwarts?_

Irrelevant Cris: _El colegio de magia más fab del mundo._

Irrelevant Cris:_ Solo es para vips como yo, no para basic bitches como tú._

Fatty Honey S: _¿Y cómo te van a dejar entrar a ti? ¿Serás la mascota del equipo de quidditch? :P_

Irrelevant Cris: _Ya claro. Me han cogido porque soy yo y no tengo que dar más explicaciones._

Fatty Honey S: _Bien por ti._

Fatty Honey S: _¿Y la mía cuándo llega?_

Irrelevant Cris: _JAJAJAJAJA. Tú no vas a tener, seguro que una lechuza la perdió por el camino o directamente han pasado de ti._

Fatty Honey S:_ ¿Y PARA QUÉ LA MANDAN EN LECHUZA?_

Irrelevant Cris: _Yo qué sé… Les sale más barato._

Fatty Honey S: _Malditos magos tacaños… _

Fatty Honey S: _Espera… Mi madre ha tirado hoy el correo O.O_

Irrelevant Cris: _Pues adiós, Sandra, nos vemos en un año :)_

Fatty Honey S: _Cristian, tú no te vas a liarla por ahí sin mí._

Irrelevant Cris: _Uy que no…_

Fatty Honey S: _Me voy en tu maleta._

Irrelevant Cris: _No llevaré mucho equipaje, la maleta es pequeña._

Fatty Honey S: _No me vaciles, es más grande por dentro, que a mí no me engañas._

Irrelevant Cris:_ No te diré cuándo me voy…_

Fatty Honey S: _Tsk, tú no te vas sin mí, gorda._

Irrelevant Cris: _Gorda tú, me iré sin ti, y cuando llegue te mandaré una postal y fotos de buenorros que no podrás probar._

Fatty Honey S: _Espero que te peguen ladillas por zorra._

Irrelevant Cris:_ Que me peguen lo que quieran, si ya sabes que disfrutaré mucho ;)_

Fatty Honey S: ¬¬


	2. Jelly beans, skipping classes

**:)**

**NOW MORONS ARE WIZARDS**

* * *

**Jelly beans, skipping classes**

* * *

Eran las doce del mediodía, primera hora después del descanso de media hora entre clases. De vuelta a las aulas se tenía un anuncio preparado para los alumnos de último curso, muchos regresaban a sus sitios especulando sobre la noticia. Algunos iban por los pasillos hablando sobre si les comunicarían la apertura del nuevo gimnasio, si tal vez les pondrían un examen sorpresa para prepararles para la carrera, o si algún profesor había dimitido, aunque la mayoría de jóvenes tan solo caminaban sin preocupación, felices de perder tiempo de clase por aquel informe.

El timbre sonó y todos los que aún quedaban rezagados se metieron en el aula sin prisa hasta los sitios. Unas siete sillas estaban vacías, al igual que más del noventa por cierto de las mentes del alumnado. Dos profesoras entraron a continuación, una vestida de rosa pastel, otra de negro con botas de cuero, un interesante contraste ante las paredes blancas llenas de tablones y chicles pegados. La resultante combinación hizo que todos se mantuvieran callados y atentos a las dos mujeres, que parecían más emocionadas de lo que normalmente un maestro ante una pizarra lo estaría. La mayor, cubierta de rosa, de apellido Umbridge, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos, pero fue la otra señora, la que parecía una dominatrix fuera de horas de trabajo, quien habló para ellos.

* * *

A la vez que esto ocurría, los respectivos dueños de esas sillas desocupadas, seguían fuera del instituto. Uno de ellos había dejado el curso por perdido, por lo que ni siquiera asistía a clase ya, otros tres estaban en la puerta del edificio, acabando de liarse un cigarro, otro se había ido a segunda hora porque la gripe le había atacado, y otros dos hacían el vago en un banco rodeados de envoltorios de chocolatinas.

Aún en el banco tirados, el chico se deshizo de la tirita roja que rodeaba el plástico como abrefácil del paquetito de grajeas de sabores, al mismo tiempo que la chica ponía una mueca de asco recordando la última grajea que se había comido. Sabor arena. Exquisitamente asquerosa. Cristian le tiró a la otra el embalaje hecho una bolita, y sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos.

—Tú primera.— Le ofreció el paquete ya abierto, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Sandra le correspondió con otra muy falsa, y una mirada fría que a cualquier otro le habría asustado.

—Puto...— Fue su contestación, aunque igualmente alargó la mano para coger un caramelito color rojizo.

Según se la llevaba a la boca con expresión vacilante, pensó que si cogía ese color acertaría, era un tono bonito y apetecible. Pero a medida que la mantenía sobre la lengua, se arrepintió de su elección, y la escupió al suelo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Diosos, no quiero ni saber qué era eso!

Su cara de asco solo se igualaba a las carcajadas del joven, que ella respondió con unos golpecitos en el brazo, los cuales evidentemente no le hicieron daño.

El timbre volvió a sonar, haciendo que ambos se giraran en dirección al sonido.

—No vamos a entrar, ¿no?— Cuestionó Cristian, ya sabiendo la respuesta que iba a darle la otra.

—Joder, no, toca historia, y aún no me he acabado el batido.— Contestó, señalizando el batido de chocolate que había comprado durante el recreo en la tienda de la esquina.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no has ido a ninguna clase de historia este mes?

—¿Te das cuenta de que no has probado ninguna grajea aún?

El chico cogió el paquetito y lo agitó un par de veces para removerlas, sacando luego un caramelo sin mirar y metiéndosela en la boca.

—Mmm… Fresa…

Sandra le sacó la lengua preguntándose por qué tendría tanta suerte. Lo que ella no sabía es que el caramelo en realidad no era de fresa, sino de huevo podrido, pero evidentemente Cristian no le dejaría saber aquello, no le daría la satisfacción de que se riera de su desgracia, por lo que oculta su mueca de disgusto y escupe la grajea cuando no está mirándole.

—Aunque llevo cuatro horas sin tomar café…— Divagó la chica.

—¿Cafetería?

—Cafetería.

Ambos se levantaron del banco, tirando en la papelera de al lado todos los desperdicios de su merienda de media mañana.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, estaba vacío, como de costumbre a la hora de las clases, como mucho podías encontrarte un par de profesores recogiendo su café para llevarlo al aula, o a un alumno al que han echado de la clase, en busca de regalices y chicles. Los dos adolescentes se sentaron en la pequeña mesita saludando con una sonrisa a la mujer detrás de la barra que dividía a la gente común de la comida. Ella les correspondió con un "_buenos días_" y ni tuvo que preguntarles qué les apetecía, en el segundo sacó dos tazas y les empezó a preparar dos cafés con leche.

Cristian se recolocó los cascos que llevaba al cuello casi permanentemente, sacando de su mochila su cuaderno de canciones, pasando páginas hasta encontrar la letra que había dejado sin terminar para hallar nuevas formas de acabarla. Mientras tanto, Sandra conectaba los datos del móvil para que le llegaran todos los mensajes del Whatsapp, y todas las notificaciones de Twitter sobre los nuevos spoilers de las series.

—¡No, por favor, quieren matar a mi OTP!— Exclamó la chica, con expresión de terror, como si realmente fueran a acabar con alguien cercano a ella.

—Te dije que no iban a durar…— Le advirtió el otro, con una media sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

—Ya, claro, tú eres omnipotente y lo sabes todo.

—Pues claro, já.— Con la frase añadió un gesto de Oprah para darle más énfasis.

Cuando el café estuvo ya humeante en la barra, sonó un chasquido de dedos y las tazas volaron hacia su mesa lentamente hasta posarse con delicadeza frente a ellos. El chico se echaba todo el sobrecito de azúcar, ella solo la mitad.

Su charla sobre series se alargó, tocando todos los temas, desde la homosexualidad encubierta de los personajes hasta la crueldad de los guionistas, donde Moffat destacaba por encima de todos. En éstas estaban cuando Anna, la profesora de inglés, la dominatrix, entró en la cafetería algo estresada, sin sorprenderse demasiado de ver a sus alumnos allí.

—¿No tenéis clase a la que ir?— Les preguntó la mujer poniendo los brazos en jarra, como si les estuviera riñendo.

—Por tener, tenemos...— Dijo la chica, dando otro sorbo a su café caliente.

La profesora suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pensando en qué hacer con esos chicos. Ya había desistido de intentar meterlos en vereda.

—Pues os habéis perdido el anuncio que hemos hecho Umdridge y yo a vuestra clase.

Ambos jóvenes pusieron una mueca de disgusto al oír aquel nombre.

—Me alegro de no haber estado.— Murmuró Cris, dando vueltas a la bebida con la cucharilla. –Además, según parece el mensaje era para que los de primero no se metan a jugar al gimnasio nuevo.

—En realidad no.— Comenzó la maestra. –Era para avisaros de que iréis a Hogwarts lo que queda de curso.

Sandra escupió el café.


	3. Owls have no WiFi

**:)**

**NOW MORONS ARE WIZARDS**

* * *

**Owls have no WiFi**

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba a rebosar de personas. Las grandes maletas con ruedecitas chirriaban mientras sus dueños las paseaban por los pasillos, tan concurridos de gente que a menudo dos individuos se chocaban entre sí, con una rápida disculpa y una incómoda sonrisa. Dentro del tumulto de gente había un grupo, de unos veinte o treinta adolescentes, todos con sus equipajes listos para subir en su ridículamente antiguo transporte. La mayoría suspiraban exasperados, preguntándose por qué no podían simplemente aparecer. Allí se encontraban, viajando en avión, como muggles.

Fuera del lugar, resonaban también las voces, en concreto una gran carcajada que no se detenía. Cristian seguía chinchando a Sandra por no haber recibido su carta. Era ya un concepto sin importancia, pues el anuncio fue hace una semana, y todos estaban aceptados en el intercambio, pero aún así la chica estaba enfurruñada por no tenerla al igual que sus compañeros. Y es que la historia fue bastante graciosa, en resumen, su madre tiró la carta pensando que era propaganda. No fue tan divertido para la joven.

—¡Si es que te lo mereces!— Exclamó el chico aún riendo.

—La lechuza era imbécil, tío, me la tendría que haber dado a mí.

—¡Yo tengo carta y tú no!— Canturreó, señalándola con el dedo, hasta que ella hizo un amago de morderlo.

—No lo pillo, con lo sencillo que es mandar un email, o un tweet. Pero no, ellos van y mandan bichos sin wifi.— Una queja tras otra salían de su boca, tirando con fuerza de la pequeña maleta, pesaba más de lo que parecía.

—Claro, muy inteligente, una escuela de magia te manda un mensaje por Twitter para que se entere todo el mundo. Tú eres tonta.

—¿Y ver lechuzas por ahí volando no es nada raro?

—Hablando de lechuzas por ahí volando…— Sin terminar la frase, alargó el brazo señalizando el cielo.

Cerca de una farola, volaba bajo una pequeña lechuza color marrón, planeando en su dirección. De repente a Sandra ya no le parecían tan adorables como en los gifs que se descargaba de Google. Se acercaba demasiado rápido, bajando sin chocarse con ningún cartel. Al pasar a su lado cortaba el viento con las alas, y les rozó colándose por medio de ambos. Pero en lugar de detenerse, continuó su vuelo, ascendiendo hacia el este sin haberse parado. Sandra podía ver como su carta se alejaba.

—¡Eh, bicho, dame mi puta carta para entrar en esa maldita escuela!— Chilló cabreada, haciendo señas y dando un par de saltitos.

Se agachó y cogió una piedra, dispuesta a lanzarla, Cristian fue a detenerla, pero ella ya la había disparado en dirección al ave. Aunque con su fuerza de conejito, la piedra llegó exactamente a un metro desde donde se encontraban quietos, rebotó, y volvió rodando hasta ella por la cuesta inclinada. Los dos adolescentes observaron la piedra unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

—No te rías…— Advirtió la chica a su compañero, que no hizo ni un mínimo esfuerzo por no carcajearse en su cara.

En medio de esta hilarante escena, una carta cayó del cielo por encima de ellos cerca de donde estaba la piedra. Ella se volvió a agachar para recogerla algo más ilusionada, hasta que se percató de una cosa que la hizo molestarse de nuevo.

—¡Eh…! ¡Ese animalejo me ha vacilado!

La risa de Cristian fue aún mayor.

Ambos cogieron de nuevo sus pertenencias para ponerse de nuevo en marcha, acallando a sus mascotas que iban en sus bolsas de paseo ya muy incómodos. Por suerte el aeropuerto no estaba a mucha distancia. Al llegar a las puertas divisaron al resto del grupo, no quedaban ya demasiados alumnos por aparecer. Se dirigieron hacia las gemelas, Fatima y Tamara, ambas rodeadas por maletas y bolsas en color rosa, parecían tan cansadas como los demás compañeros de clase. Al pasar cerca de un grupo de niños, Cristian puso mala cara, su bitchface, mirándoles casi con asco.

—Como me ponga con uno de esos críos, yo me indigno.— Aseguró acelerando el paso.

Saludaron a sus amigas, que en lugar de preguntarles qué tal el día miraron su equipaje con expresión de sorpresa. El equipaje del chico consistía en una pequeña maleta en color azul que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y no era muy ancha, su mochila verde que siempre cargaba a la espalda, y su bolsa con su pequeño tigre blanco, que rotaba incómodo dentro, buscando salir a jugar con el gatito de las gemelas, Mogli. El de Sandra no era muy diferente, la maleta era algo más grande y color rojo, llevaba su saco de Assassin´s Creed en un hombro, resonando cada vez que daba un paso. Se puso de rodillas abriendo la cesta de su zorrito rojo, dejándole salir y cogiéndole en brazos, éste se relamía bostezando, era casi tan perezoso como su dueña.

—¿Cómo es que no lleváis más maletas?— Preguntó Tamara a los dos, sacando también a Mogli para que no estuviera enjaulado tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo es que vosotras lleváis tantas?— Replicó Cris, metiéndose un caramelo en la boca, aún indignado por la cantidad de niños que había por allí.

—Pero si ahí no os cabe nada, es muy pequeño, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho?— Cuestionó Fatima, arrebatándole el gatito a su hermana de los brazos.

Ambos ladearon la cabeza hacia el contrario con una mirada de comprensión, casi intercambiando un pensamiento telepáticamente, antes de volver a girarse hacia las chicas para contestarlas.

—Es más grande por dentro.— Dijeron a la vez, pasando del tema.

Continuaron charlando un par de minutos más, Cristian le daba galletitas a su tigre, Snowball III (sin comentarios), mientras que todos los alumnos aparecían en el punto de encuentro. Las dos profesoras que les acompañaban, Umbridge y Anna, las cuales habían sido las comunicantes del anuncio del intercambio, decidieron llevar a los chicos a facturar las maletas, no podían seguir esperando o el vuelo saldría sin ellos. Cuando se pusieron en marcha, un grito les paró, dos chicas se acercaron corriendo con sus maletas arrastrando por el suelo.

—Alba y Aurora, cómo no, las últimas.— Afirmó Fatima, casi riendo.

Según las chicas se acercaban, reventadas por la caminata, todos los demás les aplaudieron sarcásticos. El vuelo de dos horas les esperaba.


	4. Stairs, don't move!

**:)**

**NOW MORONS ARE WIZARDS**

* * *

**Stairs, don't move!**

* * *

Hogwarts estaba inquieto. Cada alumno, cada profesor, todos aguardaban la llegada de los magos que venían de traslado a su escuela de hechicería. Algunos, ilusionados, sonreían, otros muchos cuchicheaban sobre los posibles escándalos que sufrirían a partir de entonces, eran españoles, después de todo, y tenían fama de nunca parar las fiestas.

Pero tendrían que esperar aún un buen rato a que estos llegaran. A medida que los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaban a entrar en el gran comedor, los otros seguían en el aeropuerto recogiendo sus maletas para coger el autobús que les llevaría al enorme castillo, el cual sería su hogar durante el resto del curso escolar.

Tamara, en aquel momento, estaba corriendo tras su gato por toda la sala. El minino había descubierto la forma de abrir su cesta, y se encontraba brincando sin control por el aeropuerto. Sus amigos observaron a la chica y a su hermana unos minutos. Durante un rato fue divertido. Después dejó de serlo y se cansaron de esperar. Sandra bostezó tirando de sus pertenencias hasta el vehículo, se había dormido en el trayecto, y Alba, que se sentaba a su lado, le había pintado corazones en las mejillas con su pintalabios. Obviamente, Cristian había hecho fotos para avergonzarla en Instagram.

* * *

El comedor estaba lleno, en silencio, impaciente. Todos aguardaban, sin tocar la comida, excepto tal vez algún amago fallido de Ron Weasley. La novedad de tener extranjeros en la escuela caía sobre cada persona de manera distinta.

Hogwarts estaba diferente desde la guerra, el señor oscuro les había quitado mucho, pero habían sobrevivido. George carecía ahora de una oreja y Fred tenía una cicatriz enorme en el pecho, pero habían regresado a salvo para retomar su último año. La muerte del director del colegio, Dumbledore, fue la que más les había afectado, pero cuando el espíritu de éste empezó a rondar por los pasillos y las aulas junto a Nick Casidecapitado la alegría volvió a todos los que le veían. Y todos echaban de menos a Snape, aunque le preferían en el hospital, recuperándose de la batalla, que quitándoles puntos en clase. Hubo que renovar la plantilla de profesores, muchos se quedaron, otros se fueron, pero la magia seguía siendo impartida. Las parejitas felices y las risas reinaban ahora sobre la angustia y la tristeza. Y esperaban que así siguiera.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y esto trajo consigo un estallido de gritos y carcajadas que podían resonar de pared a pared. Una de las profesoras que iba con ellos les mandaba callar, mas ellos no parecían obedecer.

La ahora directora McGonagall parecía más y más frustrada por momentos. Sacó el sombrero seleccionador y lo dejó sobre el atril, dando a entender que la ceremonia iba a comenzar, estuvieran todos en silencio o no. Anna, que iba detrás de todos haciendo aspavientos para que bajaran el volumen, contó a ojo a los adolescentes para ver si alguien se había extraviado. Y como no, dos alumnos faltaban en el grupo.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido. ¡Yo nunca me pierdo!

El intachable récord de Cristian en llegar el primero y sin descarriarse del camino había sido dilapidado por la falta de Wi—Fi en aquel extraño castillo desprovisto de utilidades modernas. Mientras que el chico subía las escaleras del pasillo, el cual parecía no tener fin, discutía tal vez consigo mismo, por haber hecho caso a su amiga, a la que culpaba de haberse separado del grupo una vez habían dejado todos sus equipajes.

—"No os separéis", dijo Anna. "Vamos a pillar un ascensor", dijo esta imbécil. ¡Y yo te he seguido! ¿Qué me pasa? Será el jetlag, o el hambre, o la falta de mis once horitas de sueño…

La discusión entre Cristian y Cristian continuó unos segundos más, hasta que él mismo la zanjó sacando su petaca del bolsillo, estaba llena de licor casero, la mejor causa y solución de todos los problemas, como él solía decir. A la vez que esto ocurría, Sandra se había quedado en mitad de las escaleras, con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, el móvil entre las manos alzándolo cuanto podía para poder pillar cobertura y así llamar a alguien o conseguir datos suficientes para abrir el GPS del aparato.

—Si sabías que nos iba a perder, ¿para qué me sigues cuando he salido a buscar el ascensor?— Cuestionó con una suave sonrisita, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar más alto.

—Porque no quería subir y bajar escaleras, dah…

—Lo has tenido que hacer igualmente.

—¡Mira, cállate, eh!

El chico se exasperaba por momentos, y el licor del recipiente disminuía cada vez que ella hablaba. Una especie de temblor sacudió el suelo bajo los pies de la joven, haciendo que casi se le resbalara el teléfono de entre las manos, por lo que se lo guardó rápido en los vaqueros y miró a su alrededor para comprobar qué pasaba. Frente a ella, la imagen de Cristian se alejaba.

—¿Pero a dónde vas?— Preguntó agachándose un poco.

—¡Si te estás moviendo tú, estúpida, las escaleras cambian de posición!

Sandra bajó la vista al suelo y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma observando lo que ocurría, efectivamente las escaleras se estaban moviendo hacia la zona de enfrente, dejando un gran vacío entre los dos compañeros.

—¡Escaleras, no os mováis!

El pobre chico observó cómo ella iba de un lado a otro de las escaleras, resoplando porque le había dado flato al subir y bajar tantos inútiles escalones, hasta que la escalinata se detuvo y pudo quedarse quieta.

—¡Salta, Cristian, no me dejes sola!— Exclamó con un leve puchero, su pasillo parecía mucho más feo y lúgubre que en el que estaba el chico.

Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

—¿Pero cómo voy a saltar esto? ¡Ahí te quedas!

La chica gritó muy alto al ver que Cristian se daba media vuelta para marcharse, no quería quedarse allí sola, se perdería en algún armario escobero y no volvería a verla nadie jamás. Él se detuvo con un suspiro y volvió a las otras escaleras, subiéndose a ellas como una plataforma que le llevaban al piso de abajo y así podría subir por las que ella estaba. Pero entonces las escaleras donde estaba la chica también se movieron, haciendo que cambiaran posiciones y pisos.

—¿Para qué coño te mueves, Sandra?

—¡Porque se han movido!

—¡Espera ahí, joder!

* * *

Los chillidos resonaban por los ahuecados suelos y techos de los grandes salones vacíos, la piedra retenía aquellos ecos y los devolvía hasta que se disipaban. En el comedor donde todos se encontraban no llegaban esos gritos de auxilio, y las explicaciones de la directora se sucedían sin parar, dejando a los alumnos hambrientos.

Uno tras otro, cada estudiante de intercambio se aproximó en fila por el largo pasillo que dividía las cuatro mesas a la principal, en la cual se situaban los profesores. Una silla había sido colocada con anterioridad en mitad del mismo, para que los chicos se fueran sentando, y les posaran sobre la cabeza un raído y descosido sombrero que se arrugaba con la forma de un rostro. Cada vez que alguien lo llevaba chillaba un nombre, de lo que al parecer eran las casas o grupos del colegio en los que separaban al alumnado en cuestión de sus habilidades.

Los nombres de los desaparecidos fueron saltados y reposicionados al final de la lista, dándoles espacio a que llegaran por su propia cuenta, o a mandar una patrulla de búsqueda dirigida por Anna y su fusta.

Se les agotaba el tiempo.


End file.
